2001 Equestrian Ocean Typhoon Season
<-Redirected from:2001 Equestria Hurricane Season ONLY WCE CAN EDIT THIS PAGE, NO ONE ELSE!!!!! The first storm, an unnamed tropical storm caused record flooding across northeastern Equestria. TD3 caused a deadly lightning and tornado outbreak all along the coast. Superstorm "Pinkie Pie" destroyed certain places and caused $6756755465457856547845673557646453636363626272728236473 dollars. Tropical Storm One ---- "Thank Sweet Celestia we didn't drown!" -Flash Sentry ---- On January 1, a tropical depression was found 100 miles east of northeast Equestria. It slowly reached tropical storm status and made landfall on January 5. Record flooding was reported as a result. Reports of waters up to 1 foot high were found in at Princess Celestia's castle. Tropical Depression Two ---- "How many strikes of lightning can this thing down, a MILLION!?" -Rainbow Dash ---- On February 23, a vigorous tropical wave was located 50 miles SSE of Ponyville. The system was upgraded to depression two only a day later. During that time, Tropical Storm Warnings were issued for ponyville because they thought it would upgrade again. But it never did, because of powerful wind shear developing. The depression quickly went NE, and dissipated on the next day. Flooding reached up to 6 inches from it's bands. 600 lightning strikes happened in Ponyville in just 3 hours. 30 tornadoes were reported along the coast, the strongest one being an EF3 tornado that went by Ponyville and no damages were reported. Superstorm Pinkamena ---- "This blob… this thing… this MONSTER…" -Zecora ---- A storm that was once thought to destroy all quantities, Pinkamena(let's call her Pinkie Pie) was born from a vigorous tropical wave that went off the west coast of Unova. She slowly trekked the coast, prompting all pokemon centers to be closed, leading to billions of pokemon(until 2nd generation) at inland poke centers. On February 28, the invest intensified into tropical depression three, prompting airel flood warnings. 1 hour later, TD3 intensified into Tropical Storm Pinkie Pie, the first named storm of the season. Pinkie Pie then quickly left the Unova west coast, and made her first landfall in Cinnabar Island with winds of 50 mph. Flash floods of up to 20 inches high swept cars away and uprooted trees of all kinds. And also, "It's raining sideways!" a local weatherman peeped. When she left, she rapidly intensified into a hurricane and hit the bikini atoll. Thousands of darned fish were declared dead in bikini bottom, but none in rock bottom, CAUSE THEY'RE ALREADY DEAD! Records show that $4 billion dollars in damage was in Cinnabar Island and $1 billion in Bikini Atoll. Then, Pinkie Pie started to undergo explosive intinseification, going from a weak 75 mph category one hurricane to a strong 155 mph category four hurricane in less than 6 hours. Then, an hour later, she intensified into a category five and soon into a category 1000000000000000000. A zeptosecond later, she transitioned into a superstorm on March 16. A day later, she transitioned into an extratropical cyclone that resulted in a powerful nor'easter that caused category two hurricane winds. Overall, Pinkie Pie caused $€£¥1 zillion to the one zillionth power in damage and 1,000,000 deaths, creating an apocalypse that almost ended earth. Typhoon Four(Canterlot Typhoon) A tropical depression was found spinning in open ocean early march 17. The next day, it strengthened to a tropical storm, and a few days later, it became a typhoon. It made a landfall on canterlot on march 27, where it immediately became post-tropical and still had hurricane force winds. The remnants of the Typhoon became Extratropical on April 3 between Canterlot and Ponyville. The Extratropical system continued to move slowly to the north, on April 9, a ridge south of the system pushed it NE, and it dissipated april 11 between Equestria and Unova. Typhoon Applejack ---- "That's a new academy record!" -Spitfire ---- A tropical depression was found spinning in the Appleloosa Ocean on April 8, then it strenghtened into a tropical storm 11 hours later, then 2 days later, he became a category FIVE super typhoon! Applejack made landfall in Appleloosa on April 17 (which Braeburn wasn't too happy about) then travelled around the whole of the Crystal Empire, cancelling the Wonderbolts' flight show which was to take place the following day. This typhoon never killed anyone due to the early warnings. Severe Tropical Storm Babs Seed A tropical depression formed over the west coast of Unova, and feeds off of the Unova Great Band, a band of 125 degree waters. It intensifies only gradually, already Tropical Storm Babs Seed in a mere 10 hours. After 2 days, it is a Severe Tropical Storm, with a ragged eyewall. It was only to the trophopause, but it caused 1 million dollars in damage by triggering waves that triggered the lifeboats on an Equestrian cruise liner which were destroyed. It had a very interesting structure at peak intensity. The eyewalls created 2 MASSIVE waves, which devastated the east Equestrian coast's major portland city, Manehatten. The water reached a whopping 24 feet on Manehatten skyscrapers and reached 1 mile inland. The wind blew the anemometer out of the city, and the water obliterated many. It reached Central Equestria as a Tropical Storm, with its "eye" passing over Ponyville. Its remanents crossed to the Equestrian west coast, and dissipated. Category:Ponies Category:Funny seasons